


good/Naughty

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have I been naughty enough?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	good/Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSmith/gifts).



Blood trickles down Drusilla's chin as her victim goes slack against her. Darla shakes her head and moves towards the other vampire, her tongue flicking out and licking the bit of blood away.

"You've made a mess," Darla says teasingly.

Drusilla looks momentarily dejected, but those thoughts seem to flutter away as quickly as they came. "Oh, grandmummy, can we do something special tonight?"

"Special?" Darla prompts. Her fingers gently twirl a bit of Drusilla's hair.

"My dollies are thirsty," Drusilla says dramatically.

Darla grasps a handful of hair, and pulls roughly. "If you're good."

*

"Spread your legs," Darla demands, standing over the other woman. "Don't speak. Just... yes."

Drusilla's on her knees, her ass pointed towards the stars above. Darla kneels down and licks a finger. She reaches between those legs, gently teasing.

"How does that feel?" she asks softly.

"Like music," Drusilla whispers.

Darla pulls her hand away quickly and brings it back down on Drusilla's bare bottom. "I told you not to speak."

*

Drusilla's arms are draped over Darla. She looks at her with adoration and mischief. "You're so very pretty framed by screams," she gushes.

Beside them, one of their victims stirs.

"Don't you agree?" Drusilla asks him.

"H-- hel..." the dying salesperson manages to choke out before Drusilla kicks him with her high-heeled boot.

Darla smiles. "Well, I think he agrees that I'm to die for."

*

Drusilla and Darla dance, but to what seems to be different beats. Drusilla sways as she tends to do, to a music only in her head. Darla feels the external beat through her entire body.

Darla grabs Drusilla by the hips and attempts to guide her, pulling her back against herself.

"It's so hot in here," Darla says sultrily to a man dancing closer to them than is proper.

Lust is in his eyes as he says, "It certainly is."

*

"Men are so easy," Darla muses as they step over the drained body. She wraps her arm around Drusilla as they walk.

"Pretty little breasts all in a row, but only he had feathers," Drusilla says gleefully. She leans into Darla's touch.

"So true," Darla replies. "So true."

*

"Do you ever wish we allowed Angelus to join us?" Darla asks as she strokes Drusilla's hair.

"Daddy wanted to line us all up," Drusilla says as if that's a reply. "Shoot shoot, bang all over."

Darla scrapes her nails across Drusilla's throat absentmindedly. "The closest he got was you and Spike."

"Oh, my pet made the most glorious sounds," Drusilla says, sitting up excitedly. "UHN OHH PLEASE," she mimics.

"I know what sex sounds like, darling," Darla says and pulls Drusilla back down with her, kissing her roughly.

*

"Have I been naughty enough?" Drusilla asks, her face hopeful and maddeningly innocent-looking.

Darla sighs. "Get your dolls, Drusilla. Do what you have to do."

Drusilla claps excitedly. "You will come to tea, won't you? Miss Edith wants to see you."

Darla rolls her eyes and resigns herself to a night of dolls and tea.

Good thing Drusilla's worth it.


End file.
